


He's Your Ava Gardner

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: Jack catches Dean and Cas kissing in the hall.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	He's Your Ava Gardner

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 13.

“I can’t find my cell,” Jack says, patting his jean pockets.

“Where did you have it last?” Sam asks, pouring him a bowl of morning cereals.

“Well, I was looking at Tik Tok in bed, then Instagram, then this video Dean sent me on WhatsApp where a bear waved a child then climbed into a pool. I got up, went to the bathroom, walked past Dean and Castiel kissing, did I have my phone then?” he imitates a phone in his hand. “Maybe it’s in my room? Did I leave the bathroom with my phone? It was gone when I woke up this morning.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Sam says. He drops his knife and grapefruit and runs down to sit beside Jack at the kitchen table.

“Ah, yes. I did come out to grab a late night snack. I am sure I had it since then, though.”

“You saw Cas and Dean doing what?” Sam asks, before trying to neutralize his face by drinking his coffee.

“Kissing. That’s the correct word, isn’t it? When two people place their mouths together?” He imitates kissing with tongues for a second.

“Does this happen a lot? With Dean and Cas?” Late night film watching and research he had seen, he’s also noticed Dean falling asleep on Cas’s shoulder, but never a kiss.

“I have seen it only once. Is it not normal? I see it a lot in films but between men and women. Is it wrong between a man and an angel-man?” he squints, trying to describe Cas.

“No, no!” Sam quickly starts. “Men can kiss and, make love? And be in love.”

“Yes, Cas and Dean are in love,” Jack says, before shoveling cereal into his mouth. “So they kiss.”

“Does Cas talk to you about these things?”

“I can sense them. Like I know when people are sad, when they are hungry and when they are in love. Maybe I can sense where my phone is?” He closes his eyes and tries to celestially find his cellphone. “Nope. I’m going to check my room again.”

“What do you sense between the pair?” If Sam could see it with his eyes, what was lingering under the surface.

“Well, Dean was very sad and angry when Castiel died. Then he was relieved when he came back. Castiel longs for Dean and Dean desires Castiel. I think they love each other, but not like they love you? Human beings have so many emotions, it’s hard to understand them all.”

Dean walks in wearing an ugly pair of doughnut pajamas, yawning and wiping his eyes.

“Morning,” Sam tells him, smugly.

“You’re cheerful.”

“Am I?” he replies, before taking another sip of his coffee. “How was your evening?”

“Was fine. Trying to get Cas into superheroes, he’s not into the outfits and he becomes so obsessed with the science behind it. What’s up with the kid?”

“Have you seen my cellphone?” His brows are furrowed so deep, he’s lost half his forehead.

“Check the bathroom,” he says, pouring himself a coffee. “How was your evening?”

“Not as interesting as yours, apparently,” Sam smirks. Dean sits down next to Jack, confused by the atmosphere of the room.

“I believe Sam is talking about the fact I mentioned I walked past you and Cas kissing.”

“Kissing?” he splutters, spilling his half his cup of coffee over the table. “Dude, you must have been dreaming.”

“No, at 2:32 am I went to the bathroom. You and Cas were in your doorway kissing. Sam tells me it is totally normal for two men in love to do.”

“Love? Hey, hey, kid. Where’d you get these ideas from?”

“Jack, why don’t you have a look for that cell. I’ll wash your dish up,” Jack grins and runs off to locate his missing phone. “You know it’s okay if you were kissing.”

“I know!” Dean snorts “Cas was just fixing an injury I had, he must have seen that and mistook it for kissing. What is he like, three?”

“He was fixing an injury on your lips,” snorts Sam. “Dean,” he laughs.

“Fine, yes we kissed. It was the first time,” he says with a gentle smile. “I missed him, man. When I thought he wasn’t coming back, I really fucking missed him.”

“Was he any good?” He can’t imagine kissing Cas, the angel was too stiff and awkward to be someone Sam even considered able to have sex, let alone show interest in it.

“I don’t know, it’s Cas, isn’t it? It’s different.”

“Profound bond?”

“Oh, shut up,” he blushes, his brother actually blushes and looks down at his half-full coffee mug. “I like him. I don’t know what we are but, I think we might be something.”

“It’s okay to be in love. I know it’s not worked out great for any of us before, but you and Cas, you’ve always had something.”

“Yeah?” he shyly asks. Cas walks in at the moment and Dean hides his face down, inspecting the speck of dried coffee on the handle of the mug.

“Morning Sam, Dean,” he stiffly says. He is bringing in the mug from his room, having drunk a very early cup of coffee. “I am going to run some errands. I was thinking of taking Jack, but he is acting very unusual. He is concerned that he dropped his cell down the lavatory.”

“Those kids and their phones!” Dean says, and Sam can see him internally cringing inside.

“Yes. I will see you later.” Cas stiffly nods his head and walks out of the kitchen.

“Does he know you like him?” Sam asks.

“What? Sure, yeah. I mean he totally knows. I haven’t said it but I am sure he knows. I should probably, you know, tell him?” he stammers.

“I don’t know man, pining works so well for you guys.”

“We do not pine. We are grown men, we don’t pine!”

“He’s your Ava Gardner,” Sam smugly says.

“Shut up!”

“You don’t have an issue that I’m with a- a celestial being? Dad would have hated it.”

“Dad’s not here anymore. You deserve to be happy. You’ve done enough for everyone else.”

Dean lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. A genuine wide smile that had long been gone from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly fluff really. Inspired (and the titled taken from) S5 of Gilmore Girls.


End file.
